This is a 35 USC 371 application of PCT/DE 00/00313 filed on Feb. 2, 1999.
The invention relates to an apparatus for producing re-closable bag packages of the kind that have become known for instance from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 410 126 A1. In this known apparatus, which operates intermittently, during the stopped phase of the film feeding, a closure strip portion is tacked to the flat top side of the film web. Next, a tube is shaped from the flat film web. In the forming of the transverse seams of the bag packages formed from the tube, the closure strip portion is at the same time sealed over its full surface to the inside of the tube. Because during the stopped phase of film feeding the closure strip portion must be delivered and attached, the output of the known apparatus is limited, since the cycling time depends on the time required to attach the closure strip portion. Furthermore, with the known apparatus a continuous mode of operation is not possible.
The apparatus according to the invention for producing re-closable bag packages has the advantage of making especially high output possible.
Further advantages and advantageous refinements of the apparatus according to the invention for producing re-closable bag packages will become apparent from the dependent claims and the description.
A further increase in output of the apparatus is possible if the apparatus is operated continuously.
A synchronous motion of the transverse seam sealing device and of the device for attaching and securing the closure strip can be achieved if the two devices are coupled to one another.